Kissing Lesson
by Noir-Alvarez
Summary: Mello yang selalu menganggap dirinya paling kuat, tenrnyata tidak tahu bahwa kenyataannya dia tidak bisa apa-apa. Bahkan Near yang selalu dia anggap lemah, tenyata lebih agresif dari yang dikiranya. RnR?


Death Note is a original story by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Kissing Lesson

Cast : Mello, Matt, and Near

Genre : romance

By : Alvarez

_Near._

Nama itu terus terngiang-ngiang dikepala Mello. Sejak Near menggenggam tangannya kemarin, entah kenapa sejak kejadian itu, Mello jadi sering memikirkan Near.

~FLASHBACK – ON~

"Near, kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat!" ucap Mello begitu melihat Near yang sedang terduduk lemas di rumput halaman Wammy's House.

"Saya tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit lelah." jawab Near untuk menenangkan Mello.

"Tapi Near, wajahmu pucat! Mau kupanggilkan Roger?" tawar Mello yang sudah sangat khawatir.

Near tertawa kecil. "Aneh . . . padahal kita rival, tapi kau malah mengkhawatirkan saya. Kau aneh, Mello!" Near tersenyum.

"I . . . itu! Memangnya salah kalau kita saling mengkhawatirkan satu sama lain?" tanya Mello salah tingkah.

"Yah, jarang sekali kau bersikap seperti ini pada saya. Kau tahu Mello, saat kau mengkhawatirkan saya barusan, tiba-tiba jantung saya jadi berdebar-debar." Near memegang dadanya, merasakan detak jantungnya.

Mello hanya terdiam, matanya sedikit membelalak mendengar ucapan Near.

Near menyelipkan tangannya pada tangan Mello dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Mello . . . saya tidak apa-apa, percayalah."

~FLASHBACK – OFF~

Mello terus melihat Near dibalik rak buku, Near sedang membaca buku dengan tenang.

"Mello, kenapa kau terus menatap saya begitu?" tanya Near yang sadar bahwa dirinya sedang ditatap oleh Mello.

"Siapa yang melihatmu?! Aku kesini karena aku ingin membaca buku kok!" gerutu Mello kesal. Yah, memang benar, Mello datang ke perpustakaan karena dia ingin melihat Near, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya men-stalkernya.

"Kau . . . baik-baik saja?" tanya Mello yang sudah duduk disebelah Near.

"Soal apa?" tanya Near pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Ck! Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Near!" bentak Mello kesal. "Tentu saja soal kondisi badanmu kemarin!"

"Iya, saya tahu kok. Kau tidak perlu berteriak begitu, Mello." jawab Near datar. "Entahlah, saya juga tidak tahu."

"Apa maksudmu kau tidak tahu?" tanya Mello cemas. "Kau tidak tahu tentang kondisi badanmu sendiri?"

Langsung saja Mello menempelkan telapak tangannya pada kening Near. "Ya ampun Near! kau demam! Masa kau tidak tahu kalau kau demam!"

Near hanya terdiam.

Sedetik kemudian, Mello sudah menggendong Near dan langsung membawanya ke kamar.

"Mello, padahal kau tidak perlu repot-repot membawa saya ke kamar." ucap Near saat Mello sudah menurunkannya diatas kasur.

"Kau masih bisa bicara begitu dalam kondisi begini? Nih, cepat minum!" Mello menyodorkan obat penurun panas dan air putih pada Near.

Near hanya bisa menurut.

Setelah meminumnya, Near menjilat bibirnya, kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya. "Pahit." komentar Near, lalu kembali menjilat bibirnya.

Mello terdiam, dia terus memperhatikan setiap gerakan lidah Near. Entah kenapa, Mello jadi ingin merasakan rasa bibir Near. Mello pun refleks mencium Near.

Perlahan, Mello memasukan lidahnya pada mulut Near. Lalu, lidahnya mulai 'menjelajahi' setiap sudut 'ruangan' didalam mulut Near.

Pahit. Itu yang Mello rasakan saat dia mencium Near. Wajar saja, karena rasa obat telah tercampur dengan bibir Near

Near yang terkejut akan perbuatan Mello, langsung mendorong Mello. Alhasil, ciuman mereka harus lepas. "Me . . . Mello . . .?"

Mello yang sadar akan perbuatannya, langsung menunduk. "Ma . . . maaf, tanpa sadar aku . . ."

"Maaf!" seru Mello seraya berlari keluar dari kamar Near.

Near hanya bisa menatap Mello yang terus berlari. Near menyentuh bibirnya dengan jari telunjuknya, bibir yang telah disentuh oleh bibir Mello.

'Mello, rupanya kau masih amatir ya.'

.

.

.

"Dasar bodoh bodoh bodoh! Ah tidak, aku tidak bodoh, tapi kelakuanku yang bodoh. Ah sudahlah!" ucap Mello seraya berjalan menuju halaman Wammy's House.

'Kira-kira apa yang sedang Near lakukan sekarang ya?' batin Mello penasaran, kemudian Mello memejamkan matanya. 'Ah, lagi-lagi Near yang kupikirkan! Menyebalkan!'

"Pagi, kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini." sapa seseorang yang suaranya sangat familiar di telinga Mello.

Mello pun membuka matanya, melihat siapa orang yang menyapanya. Jantungnya langsung mencelos saat tahu bahwa orang yang menyapanya adalah Near.

"Saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih soal kemarin." ucap Near.

'Soal kemarin? Maksudnya soal ciuman? Ah, kenapa aku memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak?' batin Mello panik.

"Oh, so . . .soal obat itu ya? Ya, sama-sama." jawab Mello yang masih sedikit panik.

Tatapan Mello beralih ke bibir Near. Bibir yang tadi malam disentuhnya, entah kenapa Mello jadi menginginkannya lagi.

"Kenapa Mello memperhatikan bibir saya?" tanya Near bingung.

"Ah, i . . . itu . . . maaf aku ada urusan." Mello pun langsung berjalan menjauhi Near.

Sedetik kemudian, Near sudah mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Mello.

"Ne . . .Near, sakit!" rintih Mello kesakitan.

"Mello masih amatir ya. Masa mencium saja tidak bisa? Tidak bisa mengalahkan saya dalam tes, lalu kau juga tidak bisa mencium dengan baik. Wah wah, ternyata saya lebih unggul 2 poin darimu, Mello." sindir Near.

"Apa kau bilang?! Kupukul kau!" dengan cepat Mello melayangkan tangan kanannya ke wajah Near. Namun Near menangkisnya dengan mudah dan mencengkeram tangan kanan Mello. Alhasil, Mello tidak bisa apa-apa karena kedua tangannya sudah dikuasai oleh Near.

"Payah, memukul saya saja tidak bisa. Saya jadi heran, kenapa ya kau bisa dihormati anak-anak karena pintar berkelahi? Nyatanya, kau tidak bisa apa-apa. Tidak bisa mengalahkan saya dalam tes, tidak bisa mencium dengan baik, dan tidak bisa memukul saya. Kau benar-benar payah, Mello." sindir Near lagi, tapi kali ini lebih kejam.

Mello hanya bisa terdiam. Near yang selama ini selalu lemah, selalu di bully anak-anak lain. Tapi kenyataannya, Near yang berbalik menghajarnya. Near benar-benar berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Kau kaget ya? Kau kaget karena saya bisa menaklukanmu, iya kan? Manusia itu tidak pernah ingin tahu kenyataan, Mello. Dia selalu menganggap dia yang lebih kuat hanya karena selalu bisa menyakiti orang lain. Padahal sebenarnya, dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang orang yang dia sakiti. Bisa saja orang yang disakitinya itu, lebih kuat darinya. Makanya, orang yang kuat itu tidak pernah ingin tahu kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya dia yang lemah. Sama sepertimu, Mello. Kau menolak untuk tahu kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya kau tidak bisa apa-apa." lanjut Near. "Kau payah, egois, selalu merasa kuat, itu mebuat saya muak, Mello!"

Near menatap Mello yang ternyata sudah menitikan air mata. "Mello?"

"Kau benar Near! aku memang selalu menolak kenyataan! Aku memang payah, egois, dan selalu merasa kuat! Kau puas, Near?" bentak Mello dalam tangisnya.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu itu, kau harus belajar dari orang tang lebih tahu akan kenyataan. Yah, kau bisa minta tolong pada saya." tawar Near.

Mello masih terus menangis.

"Maaf, Mello. Saya tidak berniat menyakitimu." Near langsung menjilat air mata yang terus mengalir di kedua pipi Mello. Seketika tangis Mello terhenti. "Mello, saya akan mengajarimu tentang teknik berciuman."

Near menarik tangan Mello membuat bibir mereka bersentuhan. Sedetik kemudian, Near sudah menggerakan lidahnya yang kini ada didalam mulut Mello.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kita harus melakukannya disini, Near?" tanya Mello bingung.

"Kenapa? Saya suka suasana outdoor seperti ini." jawab Near.

"Tapi ini tempat umum, Near! Kau mau anak-anak Wammy's House melihat kita?!" gerutu Mello.

"Apakah itu suatu masalah bagimu? Meskipun mereka tidak tahu, tapi cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan mengetahuinya, Mello. Itulah kenyataan." Near tersenyum.

"Cih! Pokoknya kau yang tanggung jawab kalau terjadi masalah!" sahut Mello kesal.

"Saya yang menawarkan diri untuk melakukannya, jadi saya juga bersedia untuk bertanggung jawab. Nah, apa kau masih takut, Mello? Kalau iya, kita bisa melakukannya besok atau mungkin nanti malam."

"Heh? Kau sedang mengujiku? Aku tidak takut! Sudah cepat lakukan!" perintah Mello tidak sabar.

"Pembohong! Kalau kau tidak takut, kenapa tubuhmu bergetar?" tanya Near seraya mendorong tubuh Mello hingga membuatnya telentang. Near pun menindih tubuh Mello dengan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Mello. "Kenyataannya kau takut kan, Mello?"

Mello memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah karena tindakan Near. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat menyingkir dariku!"

"Hee? Mello malu ya? Mello malu kalau ini dilihat anak-anak lain ya? Mello manis ya kalau sedang malu. Atau mungkin saya harus lebih sering membuatmu malu ya?" goda Near.

"Berisik! Cepat menyingkir dariku-"

Belum selesai Mello berbicara, tiba-tiba Near sudah mencium bibirnya. Memang tidak separah sebelumnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Dasar bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Diluar dugaan, ternyata kau ini mesum ya?" hina Mello yang sudah sangat kesal.

Karena dibilang begitu, Near langsung mencekik leher Mello. "Hey Mello, kau ini menyebalkan ya? Kau bilang saya mesum? Kau sendiri waktu itu menyerang saya di kamar kan? Apa kau pikir itu tidak mesum?"

"Ne . . . ar, sa . . . kit." rintih Mello yang sulit bernafas.

"Wah Mello, suaramu yang sedang kesusahan bernafas menggoda sekali ya? Nah, bagaimana kalau kau minta maaf pada saya atas hinaanmu tadi?" ucap Near, senyum jahil terkembang di wajahnya.

"Kau . . . sen . . . diri . . . juga . . . ha . . . rus . . . minta . . . maaf . . . pa . . . daku . . . kh."

"Kau menyuruh saya Mello? Lebih baik sekarang, kau turuti permintaan saya sebelum nyawamu hilang duluan." Near menegaskan lagi.

Mello menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Ma . . .af, Ne . . . ar. Aku . . . menye . . . sal."

"Anak pintar." Near melepaskan cekikannya dan mengelus kepala Mello lembut. "Seharusnya kau melihat wajahmu tadi, Mello. Kau sangat manis."

"Cepat menyingkir." Mello mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Ah, kau sudah tidak tahan ya? Manisnyaa. Baiklah, saya akan menyingkir darimu, dengan syarat kau harus mengatakan, 'Near, tolong menyingkir dariku, aku akan melakukan apa pun untukmu. Aku sangat menyukaimu.' Lalu, kau harus mengatakannya dengan suara dan wajah yang menggoda, bagaimana?"

Mau tidak mau, Mello pun melakukannya. "Near, tolong menyingkir dariku, aku akan melakukan apa pun untukmu. Aku sangat menyukaimu." ucap Mello lancar. Suara dan wajahnya pun dia buat semenggoda mungkin.

"Benarkah?" tanya Near.

"Ya, aku tidak bohong." jawab Mello. Near pun menyingkir.

"Sesak." komentar Mello yang sudah duduk disebelah Near.

"Tadi kau benar-benar mirip anak perempuan. Pantas saja orang selalu mengiramu perempuan. Wajahmu manis sekali! Sayangnya saya tidak bisa memakanmu." Near terkekeh.

Mello tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Dia hanya mengambil cokelat dari sakunya dan melahapnya.

Dengan cepat, Near merebut cokelat itu dari tangan Mello, lalu menggigitnya. "Coba kau ambil cokelat ini dari mulutku, Mello."

"Hah?"

"kau mau diajari kan? Ayo cepat!" perintah Near tidak sabar.

Mello mendecakan lidahnya, dia pun melakukannya karena perutnya yang sudah lapar sekaligus terpaksa.

Lidah mereka saling beradu cukup lama, mirisnya Mello harus kalah karena cokelat yang harus direbutnya telah ditelan oleh Near.

"Gagal." ucap Near datar begitu mereka melepas ciumannya.

"Aku tahu!" sahut Mello kesal.

"Mau coba lagi?" tanya Near.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Mello tanpa ragu.

"Baiklah." Near mematahkan cokelat itu lagi dan memasukannya kedalam mulutnya.

Mello pun mencoba lagi dan gagal.

Mello dan Near terus mengulangnya sampai Mello meyerah, namun hasilnya selalu gagal. Near benar-benar cepat menelan cokelatnya.

"Ini patahan cokelat yang terakhir." Near memulai topik pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak buta, Near. aku bisa melihat kalau itu adalah patahan cokelat yang terakhir!" bentak Mello kesal.

Near mengerutkan keningnya, dia kesal karena dibentak Mello seperti itu. Padahal Mello tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya. "Hey Mello, menyerah saja! Toh nanti kau akan gagal juga."

"Masih belum tahu, Near. Kita tidak akan tahu sebelum mencoba, itulah kenyataan!"

Mata near membelalak mendengar ucapan Mello, Near pun langsung menguasai dirinya. "Jangan menggurui saya, Mello." Near memalingkan wajahnya. "Apa boleh buat. Ini yang terakhir, saya akan memberimu hadiah jika kau berhasil."

"Aku mengerti!" ucap Mello sedikit berteriak, mungkin karena dia sudah sangat lapar.

Near memasukan patahan cokelat yang terakhir kedalam mulutnya.

Bibir Mello langsung meyerang bibir Near. Gerakan lidah Mello lebih ganas dari sebelumnya. Near pun mempercepat gerakan lidahnya.

'Sedikit lagi.' batin Mello saat lidahnya hampir berhasil merebut cokelat yang ada dimulut Near.

Gerakan lidah Mello berhenti, lagi-lagi dia gagal. Cokelat yang harusnya dia dapatkan sudah keburu lumer didalam mulut Near.

Mello melepas ciumannya dengan lesu.

"Kau hampir mendapatkannya, tapi gagal. Wajar kalau kau lesu begitu." sindir Near.

"Baru hampir, belum berhasil." Mello menunduk.

Near memegang dagu Mello yang membuat Mello menatap kedua bola mata hitam milik Near.

"Mello . . ." panggil Near lembut. "Kalau kau ingin berhasil, kau harus berani untuk gagal."

"Tapi Near! sampai kapan aku harus terus gagal darimu?" tanya Mello, matanya sudah mulai menitikan air mata.

"MELLO!" teriak Near kesal, membuat Mello gemetaran. "Kau ingin menang kan? Kalau kau ingin menang, kau harus berani kalah. Kau harus berani kalah dari saya. Bahkan saat kau menang suatu saat nanti, saya juga harus berani kalah darimu. Kau mengerti, Mello?" tanya Near lembut seraya mengusap air mata Mello dengan jempolnya.

"Sepertinya, kau sudah kembali seperti Near yang kukenal." Mello tersenyum kecil.

Near menarik dirinya menjauh. "Hmm, sesuai janji, saya akan memberimu hadiah."

Sontak Mello terkejut. "Lho, bukankah aku gagal, Near? Kenapa kau memberiku hadiah?"

"Ya, saat kau berhasil saya akan memberimu hadiah. Tapi berhubung kau mengalami kemajuan dalan latihanmu, saya juga akan memberimu hadiah. Yah, tentu saja hadiahnya berbeda." jelas Near.

"Jika kau memaksa, baiklah. Apa hadiahnya?"

"Saya akan memberimu tips berciuman yang efektif." Near berpindah duduk kebelakang Mello. "Pertama, rayu dia sampai dia tidak berdaya." Near mulai memegang kedua pundak Mello, lalu ke lehernya. "Kedua, buat dia menginginkan sentuhanmu. Terakhir, cium dia dengan penuh nafsu." Near langsung mencium leher Mello sehingga meninggalkan bekas kissmark.

"Near! apa yang kau . . ." Mello mendorong Near menjauh.

"Ahaha, maaf Mello. Kau terkejut ya."

"Tentu saja! Dasar bodoh, mempermainkanku dengan kata-katamu itu. Kalau kau ingin menciumku bilang saja, tidak perlu sampai mengucapkan kata-kata konyol itu. Menyebalkan tahu!" gerutu Mello.

"Saya tidak bohong kok. Saya tidak ingin membohongimu, Mello. Lagipula itu kan hadiah, mana mungkin bohong kan? Terus, bilang saja kalau kau suka diperlakukan begitu, tidak perlu harus marah begitu." Near terkekeh.

"Ahh, berisik! Lagipula siapa yang suka, hah?!"

"Saya harus kembali sekarang." Near langsung bangkit dan mulai berjalan menjauhi Mello.

"Near, jangan memaksakan dirimu lagi!" teriak Mello.

Langkah Near terhenti, lalu dia berbalik menatap Mello. Near tersenyum. "Daripada mengkhawatirkan saya, lebih baik kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri. Besok kau harus bisa menang melawan ciuman maut saya."

Wajah Mello memerah, lalu dia menunduk. "Memangnya penting ya kalau aku harus menang melawan ciumanmu?"

"Oh, sangat penting. Sebab kalau kau gagal . . . kau harus bersedia menjadi mainan saya, Mello." Near tersenyum jahil.

"Ma . . . mainanmu? Apa maksudmu? Kau sudah merencanakannya? Lagipula kalau besok mana mungkin aku langsung bisa kan?" tanya Mello bertubi-tubi.

"Mello sayang, mana mungkin saya bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu sekaligus? Selain itu, kau tidak perlu takut, Mello. Kau harus percaya pada dirimu sendiri." Near berbalik dan kembali melanjutkan berjalan.

.

.

.

Jika ditanya, apakah Mello bingung? Itu pasti. Jika ditanya, apakah Mello takut? Itu sudah jelas benar. Jika ditanya, apakah Mello mau mati? Ya, itu 100% dia sangat ingin mati. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini adalah hari dimana kehidupannya akan berakhir, atau mungkin kehidupannya akan jadi lebih menyenangkan. Tapi persentase hidupnya akan jadi lebih menyenangkan hanya 0,00001%. Yah, itu sudah jelas, karena bagaimana mungkin seorang amatiran sepertinya bisa mengalahkan Near yang sudah professional?

"Pagi, Mells. Kalau aku tidak salah lihat, hari ini kau lesu sekali." ucap seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Matt.

"Yah . . . begitulah." jawab Mello lesu.

"Biar kutebak, pasti gara-gara Near ya?"

"Hah?! Bagaimana bisa kau . . ."

"Aku melihatmu kemarin dengan Near, kalian sedang-"

Belum sempat Matt meyelesaikan kalimatnya, Mello sudah membungkam mulut Matt dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ini tempat umum Matt! Kau mau mempermalukan aku ya?" ucap Mello kesal.

Matt menyingkirkan tangan Mello dari wajahnya. "Iya iya, aku tahu. Makanya aku kesini untuk menawarkan apakah kau mau latihan denganku? Meskipun tidak sehebat Near, tapi setidaknya aku bisa membantumu. Kau mengerti kan?"

"Memangnya kau bisa?"

"Aku sudah baca bukunya kemarin! Pertama, rayu dia sampai dia tidak berdaya. Kedua, buat dia menginginkan sentuhanmu. Terakhir, cium dia dengan penuh nafsu. Itulah yang kubaca dibuku."

Mello melihat Matt dengan tatapan meyelidik sekaligus merinding. 'Jangan-jangan Near belajar cara mencium dari buku yang juga telah dibaca oleh Matt? Tapi masa iya di perpustakaan ada buku seperti itu?' Mello menganalisis.

"Baiklah, Matt. Jadilah partner latihanku!" ucap Mello yakin.

.

.

.

"Mells hentikan, aku sudah . . . tidak tahan." pinta Matt.

"Matt, kalau cuma segitu, bisa-bisa aku kalah dari Near. Cepat lakukan lagi!" paksa Mello.

"Baiklah, tapi ini yang terakhir." Matt akhirnya mengalah.

.

.

.

'Jadi, dimana Mello? Apa dia mau kabur ya? Tidak mungkin! Mello bukan tipe orang seperti itu!' pikir Near seraya mencari Mello.

"Mells . . . hentikan . . . aku . . ." desah seseorang.

Near pun menajamkan indera pendengarannya.

"Tahan ya, Matt. Sedikit lagi kok." ucap seseorang yang tidak asing

'Lho, suara itu . . . Mello dan Matt?' batin Near. 'Asal suaranya dari kamar Matt!'

Dengan cepat, Near mendobrak pintu kamar Matt. Alangkah terkejutnya Near saat melihat Mello yang sedang mencium Matt penuh nafsu. Pemandangan ini membuat Near kesal.

"MELLO!" teriak Near dan tentu saja membuat Mello dan Matt terkejut.

"Ne . . . ar?" ucap Mello tidak percaya.

Near pun menarik tangan Mello dengan kasar dan membawanya ke halaman Wammy's House.

"Apa-apaan tadi itu? Kau dan Matt . . . cih! Keterlaluan!" geram Near. "Partnermu itu saya, Mello. Bukan Matt." ucap Near, dari nada bicaranya Mello tahu bahwa Near benar-benar terpukul.

"Maaf Near, aku . . ."

"Lakukan!" perintah Near tiba-tiba.

"Hah?"

"Lakukan sekarang! Cepat cium saya, Mello! Saya akan memberimu 3 kesempatan. Kalau kau gagal, tidak akan saya ampuni." ucap Near dingin.

Karena kesal, langsung saja Mello mencium Near. Lidah mereka beradu dan sayangnya, Mello harus gagal karena dia sudah kehabisan nafas.

Mello mengulanginya lagi. Dan hasilnya tetap sama seprti sebelumnya.

Near tersenyum licik. "Kesempatanmu tinggal sekali lagi, lho. Kalau kau kalah . . . kau akan menjadi mainan saya, Mello sayang."

"Aku tahu!"

Mello langsung menarik Near dan menciumnya lagi. Lidah mereka kembali beradu. Tapi Mello tidak kehabisan akal, dia menggigit bagian bawah bibir Near yang membuat Near mendorong Mello.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Near.

"Hehehe, aku menang, Near!"

"Hah?" sahut Near bingung. "Kau curang! Kau kalah, Mello!"

"Kau yang kalah, Near. Kau tidak menyebutkan kalau menggigit bibir bawahmu adalah pelanggaran kan? Jadi, tentu saja aku boleh melakukannya."

Near mendecakan lidahnya kesal. "Ya, kau menang Mello. Meskipun dengan cara licik." Near menekan bibir bawahnya yang terluka akibat gigitan Mello.

"Maaf Near, sakit ya?" Mello menjilat luka Near.

Sedetik kemudian, Near mendorongnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan memandang saya seperti orang yang tidak berdaya! Kalau hanya luka kecil . . . saya bisa mengatasinya!"

"Selain itu, kau boleh menyatakan perasaanmu pada saya, Mello." lanjut Near.

"Hah?!"

"Lho, bukankah itu yang kau mau? Kau menyukai saya kan?"

"Siapa bilang?!" bentak Mello salah tingkah. Yah, memang Mello menyukai Near, tapi harga dirinya tidak membolehkannya untuk mengakuinya.

"Lalu, kau mau apa? Kau sudah menang, apa yang kau inginkan dari saya?"

Senyum jahil Mello berkembang. "Aku ingin kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku dengan suara dan wajah yang menggoda itu."

"Kau balas dendam pada saya Mello? Baiklah! Saya akan mengatakan perasaan saya yang sebenarnya." Near menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Aku sangaat~ membencimu, Mello." ucap Near, suara dan wajahnya dia buat menggoda.

"APA?!" teriak Mello syok. "Aku kira kau menyukaiku, Near."

Near pun tertawa lepas. "Mello, seharusnya kau melihat ekspresimu tadi! Kau terlihat sangat suram!"

Mello tidak menjawab.

Near menggenggam pergelangan tangan Mello dan menariknya ke pelukannya. "Bohong kok, Mello. Saya sangaat~ mencintaimu, Mello." Near membuat suara dan wajahnya semenggoda mungkin.

Wajah Mello langsung memerah. "Apa boleh buat, aku bersedia menjadi pacarmu. Ngomong-ngomong, mana hadiah yang kau janjikan padaku?"

Near menepuk kepalanya. "Oh iya! Saya hampir lupa! Mello, hari ini mau tidur bersama saya?"

Wajah Mello yang sudah memerah, kini tambah memerah. "Apa! Itu hadiahnya?"

"Ya, Mello. Saya akan mengajarimu sesuatu yang tidak akan kau lupakan seumur hidupmu."

Mereka pun berciuman dengan latar belakang matahari yang terbenam.

The End . . .

OK! Cerita Al yang ke 4 pun selesai! Emang, agak susah bikin cerita ini, soalnya ini pertama kalinya aku bikin cerita dengan rate M. Tolong dimaklumi kalau ceritanya jelek atau gaje (baru pertama kali sih bikin yang beginian -")

Makasih yang udah baca!

Review? :3


End file.
